Your Star
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Sequel to Lacrymosa: HarrryVoldemort: Harry is the new Dark Lord. He mourns the death of his lover and seeks to conquer the light. Slash. Third part of Lacrymosa Series.
1. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **This is my sorry for all my Cloud Nine readers. Its been a long time and I don't know how much longer.

_R_emember, this is right after Lacrymosa.

* * *

**In Lacrymosa:**

Did the light side win? Have they finally stopped the Dark Lord's reign of terror? After a few moments, people began to realize that Lord Voldemort left an heir among them. Hermione turned to look up and saw Dumbledore had been doing the same for a while.

Finally, the man looked towards them and grabbed his hood and gently pulled it back, a sad grimace written across the man's face. Many gasped at who they saw.

It was Harry Potter**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

I can't see your star  
I can't see your star  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today  
I can't see your star  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away  
**Your Star-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

Everybody got quiet and still as they saw the person they had been praying to see. The person they had hoped to find come in the last moment and defeat the dark. But now, he was standing on the enemy's side. He _was_ the enemy.

Two hooded Death Eaters came up to Harry and took off their masks respectfully. Everyone knew immediately who they were. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. "My Lord." They kneeled to the ground and kissed the hem of their new master's robes.

Harry looked down at them blankly.

Harry then looked up and looked to Dumbledore. The old headmaster seemed shocked as well. At this, Harry smirked. Harry looked to Dumbledore's side and saw Hermione. His Hermione. Oh well.

Suddenly, he shouted, his eyes never leaving his previous mentor's. "What are you waiting for?!" He yelled. "Continue with the attack!"

Some people were still too shocked to move. Harry visibly rolled his eyes. He pointed his wand at a tall man with auburn hair. "_Avada Kadavra._" The body went limp and fell to the ground.

The fighting started up again, but this time, the Death Eaters were winning. The shock to the Order and the Ministry was just too great. Harry and Voldemort, of course, had planned for something like this to happen. It was bitter sweet, really. Finally, all of Voldemort's plans were coming through and the man wasn't even here to see it.

Harry stared at the corpse in front of him.

Just with that thought, Harry broke just a little more.

* * *

"My lord, we have to evacuate from the field." Lucius whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry sneered. "I want to witness this."

"My lord, other followers are waiting at every one of our estates. The werewolves, the giants! We still need them to be directed as to where to go and when."

"You do it, if you care so much."

"But I am to stay with you at all times!"

"And why is that? Am I not the one who now tells you what to do?" Harry snarled.

Lucius stayed quiet for a while. "My lord," he began again. "he made me promise."

"Then break the promise. He isn't here to witness you do otherwise."

"Its an unbreakable vow."

"Idiot." Harry sneered. "You know you can't be by my side all the time."

"I didn't say I did it willingly."

They stopped as a red curse was heading towards Harry. Harry waved it off. "Take me to Noir."

"Bellatrix. Come along as well, bring Tom.." Harry looked at the crazy witch, which was grinning from ear to ear as one person got ripped open.

"Very well my lord." Bellatrix then looked to the battle field and levitated the corpse of the fallen Dark Lord. "Bye, bye my darlings!"

And with that, Harry, Lucius and Bella all grabbed hold onto a portkey and disappeared.

A heartbroken Dumbledore watched.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!  



	2. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **To cut the long story short, I had an epiphany. I will give you clues as to what it is in every chapter (or will try to) but I won't reveal it to anyone until the last sentence of 'Like You'; which is the next and last installment. Also, Cloud Nine will be changed a little because of this. You'll later see why.

_Thank you all for your reviews!! **:D**_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely  
Find your own way out  
**Your Star----- Evanescence, The Open Door**

"_You know," Harry began, smiling sadly, "I don't want this to be whatever we do for the rest of our lives. I want to eventually settle down and raise a family or something."_

_Tom raised an eyebrow. "Do you really?"_

_Harry blushed. "I know that all you want is to gain power and control the wizarding world, but... I can't do that forever."_

"_Well don't."_

"_But will that mean you won't either?"_

_Tom paused for a moment. He then looked at Harry's insecure face and grimaced. With a sigh, he responded. "Whatever you want, my prince."_

_Harry's face lit up happily. "I love you." _

_Voldemort took in the giddy feeling Harry was letting out and rolled his eyes. But he knew that he would do whatever was asked from him._

"_And I you, my prince." _

"_Just watch! Everything will be perfect!"_

_Voldemort smiled. "Of course it will."_

* * *

Harry walked towards the door of the infirmary of Noir Estate. Everyone else in the mansion were setting up more plans. The fact of the matter remained that the battle would possibly last days. It all depended on whether a side gave up. But the odds were that no one was going to.

And so, back up plans were being mentioned again. A big issue was what to do with the remaining survivors from the other side. The answer: slavery.

It was an idea Harry had rejected from the beginning when mentioned, but now that Voldemort was gone, he couldn't help but feel like everyone opposing him were responsible. And slavery seemed to be the perfect solution. Everyone would be monitored by a faithful Death Eater and they were to wear bracelets that would detain their powers.

Tears were burning Harry's eyes as he looked at Voldemort's face. He was still beautiful, even when dead. Harry grasped the hand that was hanging off the bed and held it to his chest.

For the rest of the night, he cried.

* * *

"Bellatrix." Lucius Malfoy took out a new map and a notebook that came with it. Bella had just come in to the main study.

"What?"

"Did you remember to close off the east wing?"

"What? You think I'm an idiot?" She snarled.

Lucius rolled his eyes, not paying her any attention. "You did it once, Bella. And you remember what happened."

"How was I supposed to know it would have happened."

"Forget it." Lucius summoned a quill and began sketching out a new route for the giants to come.

"So," Bellatrix started running her fingers down Lucius' arm teasingly.

'_What the bloody hell?_'

"Do want to go upstairs, my darling."

_'Idiot_'. "Bella." He said sweetly. "Bella." He pulled her away from him. "Your husband is in the bloody room, for one. And second, your sister is too."

"I knew that, my dear. Just testing you."

Lucius rolled his eyes and saw his loving wife doing the same.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore! It's just not possible! Harry would never..."

"But he did Miss Granger."

"But why? I mean, he was fine the last time we saw him all those years ago! Could it be he really was kidnapped and brainwashed?"

"I doubt it." Dumbledore was rubbing his temples in frustration.

The Order members were all assembled in a small room in a house far away from the actual battle field. Right now, they were letting all the aurors and ministry officials take care of everything on the battle field.

"Albus! We have to know why!" Minerva exclaimed. "Mr. Potter was never like this! He hated everything Voldemort. And his heir too?"

"Minerva." Dumbledore said warningly. He needed to think and all the babbling wasn't helping at all.

"I can't believe Harry would do this..." Ron said out loud to himself.

Everyone else broke into cries and whispers.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone got quiet. "Mr. Potter is not under the influence of the imperious. First of all. Second, I don't doubt he did this willingly."

"And how do YOU know this?" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"Have you forgotten, my dear, what happened the first time we came across Harry? The first time we began to suspect an heir, even after Severus had told us?"

"When he appeared at Grimmauld?"

"Yes. Then. Remember, our first hypothesis was that Harry had died, therefore leaving the estate to Bellatrix. Because it was a male, we were also suspecting she had a son no one knew about?"

"Yes, yes. I remember." McGonagall said impatiently. Everyone else in the room were holding their breaths, waiting to see what else would happen.

"Well, one of the wards surrounding the house is that no one can enter under the influence of the imperious."

"And why is that?"

"Because the Black family was known for people trying to steal from them and it could have been fairly easy to do so if they hadn't had this ward up."

"Is that the only reason you have for saying that he did this willfully? How about blackmail? Hypnosis?"

"Harry didn't let me in his head. As much as I tried, he didn't let me in. If he were to be 'hypnotized', it would have meant he didn't have as strong of a will as he clearly showed. Blackmail? No. Couldn't be."

"What are we to do?" Arthur Weasley said as he held his crying wife.

"I'm afraid, we have to do the same to him as we did Voldemort."

Ginny began sobbing harder.

"Professor... one last thing." Hermione said as she was still trying to shake off the shock, "what was going on between him and Voldemort. It's pretty obvious that they were---"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah. I beginning to think no one like the sequel to Lacrymosa. Oi. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
